


【科学组】魔鬼计划

by ExplosiveCat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man: Armored Adventures, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCat/pseuds/ExplosiveCat





	【科学组】魔鬼计划

每一个细小毛孔都在尽力挤出汗液凝成一粒粒错落的汗珠，以保证正趴在瑜伽垫上的Tony Stark不会因为自身的超高体温而去世。

在“坚持住，不许乱动”的严格命令下，就连从面部表情痛苦狰狞的最高的那条抬头纹中划下，载上不少顺道汗珠结伴而行的那道汗流最终顿在下巴尖上所挠出来的瘙痒，都没有办法腾出一只手去擦掉。

稍稍扭动脖颈，终于借助衬衫的衣领吸去下巴以及小半边侧脸上的水珠，而这样的小动作几乎是踩着不合格的高压线，他绝对相信此刻往后的十秒钟之内，耳边随时有可能响起Bruce以此让他重新来过或者再加上一分钟的声音，他只希望Bruce不要再勤快地重置秒表或是活动嘴皮。

顶着夏日的高温，就连Steve跑完步回来都要坐进空调房间掏出冰棒，而这幸运的大厦的主人居然必须在这别说空调连电风扇都不允许使用的瑜伽房里，于仅仅一面玻璃窗的隔离下硬抗全部的紫外线，保持着反人类的瑜伽动作。而坐在阴凉里的人更是险恶，目光看似漫不经心实则游刃有余，以那双火眼金睛可以轻易捉出任何细微的偷懒或是懈怠。

“滴。”Bruce手中的秒表响起这声早已在Tony脑海中祈祷过八千遍的天籁之音，伴随着Stark于一毫秒之内将全身肌肉都转换到休眠模式，倒地软瘫化成泥。

“我觉得我刚刚去鬼门关和阎王爷击了个掌，如果你秒表再不响的话他就要以热情的拥抱将我挽留了。”

Banner浅浅笑了，在训练表上打下今天的第5个勾，“好，都做完了，该给你拉伸了。”

“什……什么？！我可以先休息五分……”他看着博士缓缓朝他走来，已经无法逆转，“我可以打麻药吗？”他最终问出这句。

“不可以哦。”Bruce跨坐上Tony的腰，即将用毫不留情的力度干活前先戴上了****耳塞****。

** **三天之前** **

“Bruce……你真的打算要孤独终老吗？”Tony喝光这瓶伏特加的最后一口说道。

Banner手里的不停歇的螺丝刀顿了下，愣了愣才将注意力重新聚焦于一堆零件间。

两分钟之前他们的话题还投射在银河系外的某一颗行星的构造上，现在又忽然折回，精准锁定在了一位渺小地球的科学家身上。

Bruce坐在铺着满满零件和机械装置的地板上，仍忙着捣鼓手里器械，，“为什么突然问这个？”他小声反问，语气似乎漫不经心。

“你总不能和‘科学’厮守终身吧。”他边说着，眼睛瞄着三米外的垃圾桶，丢去手里喝光的空酒瓶。

“……”

除了玻璃瓶落入垃圾桶的哐当几声，没有其他任何回应。

又过了会，博士终于放下手里金红色的机械臂，如释重负地长叹口气，擦了擦汗，他朝着Tony抬头，“关节部位改造好了，可动性应该比之前更优，但还是需要测试一下才能做结论。”

Tony反倒皱了皱眉，“你好像没有在想我之前的话。”他跳下桌，俯身叉腰盯着Bruce，后者则扭头躲闪开目光。

他又顺手拿起一罐低度的啤酒，拽开拉环后把开口朝着博士递去，“最新鲜的一口，要喝吗？”

博士摇摇头，他的坐姿稍有驼背。

Tony猛饮一口，坐到博士一旁搭上他的肩，“你答应过我什么？”他歪头，用温润语气问询。

“不许不打招呼就擅自从大厦跑掉……”

Stark嗯哼一声，示意他继续说第二条。

“不许把自己当怪物。”

“没错！你应该去享受正常的人生，找一个爱的人相伴终老。你根本不知道Natasha向你示好时我有多吃醋，可我一点都不阻拦。因为你也不知道我有多么想你能找到一个归宿。我甚至都做好让你们去隐居的打算，只要你愿意。”

“当真？”

“当然，我会含着泪帮你收拾行李。”

Banner似乎没听出这活跃语气中更复杂的一些情感，只打趣，“然后在每件行李上安好跟踪器？”

“哈哈，还是你懂我。”他欢快地晃了晃身旁人的肩，“真棒，还好你没走。”

他隔着萤红的眼镜瞟了眼Bruce，“要不……我们……”

“停，我知道你又要说什么了。”Bruce飞快制止。

“Brucie……你知道没人比我更了解你，我绝对是你最佳的伴侣选择。”

Banner也不回应，只是躺下去翻身背对Stark。

“如果你能找到比我更好的，我立马放手再不纠缠。”他的嘴角挂起稳操胜券的得意。

Banner沉默一会，“还真有。”

“什么？！”暴跳起来的一方差点拍翻右手边的桌子，“谁？告诉我。”

博士慢悠悠地转过身，低沉着眼眸深思熟虑，“那个人，就是……

Tony Stark。”

Stark白眼翻上了天，扑通瘫倒地上，“博士，你已经学会耍我了。”

“不。”Bruce坐起来抚了抚眼镜，“我所认识的那位Tony Stark，沉着勇敢又机敏神气，他是罪犯们的天敌，而不是酒瓶们。他善于展现出自己非凡的魅力和统帅力，而不是卧在房间或实验室里发霉烂掉。”

“……”

Tony愣住了。博士所说的字字句句都能燃起他的骄傲却又在下一秒抹杀干净。回想上一次战事还终结在遥远过去，如今地球和平无事，快活空闲的时光可是滋养懒惰颓废的绝佳土壤，就连不可一世的钢铁侠都已在不知不觉间滑向堕落边缘。

“你说得对。”他垂下头，“那我要……怎么做？”

“我猜你早就忘了自己已经多久没锻炼了，这玩意你也喝得够多了。”Bruce伸手去收Tony手头攥着的那罐啤酒，在对方稍稍不愿的一瞬紧握后，还是乖乖让他拿走。

“好，我戒。”

“确定？”

“呃……戒一周？”他睁大可怜巴巴的双眼，“我保证一周之后也会尽量少喝的，好嘛？”

“一个月。”他一锤定音，坚定的语气让人难以反抗。

“好，为了追到我的博士！”他斗志高昂地喊着。

“呃，我还没说完，明天开始的一个月，每天上午三个小时的瑜伽课，我会监督你。”

“行。”

温顺和蔼的博士，应该不会太严格，Tony这样想着。

可惜这么美好的遐想只维持了不到10小时。

** **第二天早** **

“啊！”一声嘶吼差点把瑜伽房震裂。

Tony在Bruce被声波攻击震慑到松手后立马弹跳开，几乎是连滚带爬地逃离瑜伽垫和这位魔鬼教练，“如果你想谋杀我，去厨房找把刀会比较快，我也会痛快点。”

“只是拉伸而已，你放松就好了。”Banner挠头。

“我以为第一节课只是讲点理论而已！”他生无可恋地在地上滚了两圈，好像这样有助于恢复被蹂躏到火辣的筋骨。

“半个小时之前我已经讲过了，不是吗？”卷发的教练温柔地笑着，即便Tony此刻感受不到他上扬嘴角中有任何一丝的阳光温暖，他只觉得自己那条虽不算很年轻但依然很宝贵的生命要夭折了，被他最亲近的人亲手。

“如果你愿意在一个月之后照顾一位残疾人士直到终老的话，请继续。”他慢吞吞地爬回瑜伽垫。

“不会那么夸张的。”当博士再一次握住对方脚踝时，他能感受到Tony浑身的颤抖，“明明是你太久不活动，筋居然这么硬。”

他找回了点欠揍的表情，“嗯？我可爱的博士难道不喜欢我****这.么.硬.****吗？只****对你****这么硬哦~”

“新规定，一次黄腔增加一个小时的瑜伽课时间，立即生效。”他抬起手表看眼，“今天的课程推迟到十一点结束。”

“什么？！不不不我错了之前还没有这条规矩，无知者无罪，可否下不为例？”

“否，警告总不如惩罚来得有效。”他说着，尽力掰开Stark的双腿，换来瑜伽房里重新充斥起愈来愈高的吱哇乱叫声。

拉伸结束之后，Stark相信他的前世绝对是一只好事做尽的猫，毕竟如果没有起码九条命的话他也不会在平均每五秒钟就要丧失半条命的情况下存活到现在，当然，他正奄奄一息。

“拉个伸还要休息这么久？开始正式上课了，先来第一个动作。”博士盯着秒表，又在Jarvis投来的蓝色屏幕上戳戳点点，投射出立体的动作画面。

“什么？！不行我真的会死的。我还是看老师先做一遍吧，我保证我一看就会，立马就能做了。”

“好吧。”

当Bruce在瑜伽垫上稳稳当当地下腰成一个拱桥型时，一旁的Tony忍不住“Wow”出来，眼睛直得入神。

他安静地端庄坐着，一边仔细聆听博士匀称的轻柔呼吸声，一边手指悄悄替他梳理垂直竖下的卷发，过了会，他又忍不住伸手贴上博士那块将柔韧展现得淋漓尽致的腹部，罪恶的小手指探进肚皮和衬衣的夹缝，稍稍上掀。

“Stark。”Bruce出声制止，“今天的课不想结束了？”

“没有没有，我只是想看看老师可以撑多久嘛~”他带着使坏的笑意说，于是手指从衬衣上悄悄潜到他的腰腹两侧。

这柔软而敏感的区域是博士的弱点，对Stark来说也是他可以通过轻戳或者搔抓换取Bruce巨大反应的宝藏之地，对此他已经相当熟练。

挠挠挠挠挠！

十只灵活指尖突然发起奇袭，果然惹得博士在一阵颤动中败下阵，伴随一声娇喘似的叫唤，腰部被掠走力量，架起的“桥梁”顿时崩塌，瘫倒于地。

Tony赶紧收起得逞笑声，吹起欲盖弥彰的口哨，两眼朝天事不关己。

“不教了！”

学生的态度彻底惹火了教练，Bruce爬起身来就朝出口走去，Tony立马扑过来拽住他的大腿，“我错了老师，再不敢了！”

“学生太笨，无能为力。”他试着摆脱腿部挂件，也无能为力。

“Brucie……”他撒娇式地黏死大腿，如一条乖巧猫咪般蹭弄他的紧身裤，“给您笨拙的蠢货学生再多一丁点耐心嘛~”

“嗯？承认自己笨了？”

“太笨了！像我这种笨瓜简直无药可救！若不是老师春风化雨般的悉心教导，俺早就自动分解进化成比我聪明得多的单细胞生物了。”

“好吧，再给你一次机会。”他深呼吸一口，接着握起拳头，揉出一串嘎嘣的关节响。

“要……要干嘛？”

Bruce歪头眯起眼，嘴角挂起****和蔼****弧线“没事，热热身准备纠正你动作。”

Stark发誓他听出这句话里满含的杀气。

于是杀鸡般的惨叫声波在瑜伽室里反复回荡，经久不衰。

** **中午11:20** **

队长的眼神在餐桌上绕了一周，最后落在Banner身上。

“他还在实验室？”他问起唯一缺席的Stark，“不对呀，我听他上午一直在瑜伽室里……练****嗓子****？”

Clint噗嗤笑出来。

“他应该很快就回来了，我们先吃。”Bruce伸了伸懒腰，胳膊还酸。

“啊哈……哈……”

在考虑拄拐杖参加午餐or not许久之后，Stark最终扶着墙壁缓缓出现在众人视野内。

“换一条腿，是你们开机甲人的传统习俗？”Nat勾起嘴角毫无同情心地说道，又对着旁边无辜吃着面包突然愣了一下的Rhodes打了个抱歉的口型。

Stark用尽全身气力坐下，安放好两腿后全身的疼痛缓解了一半，舒口气，“可不是嘛，看这窗外明媚美好的灿烂阳光，同样作为一名优秀舞者的Romanova小姐，难道没有点劈两个叉玩玩的兴致？”

“当然。”她举起红酒杯朝他敬了一口。

“你终于来了Tony！我和Clint都喝完一杯了。”Thor兴冲冲地递去一个大玻璃杯，准备给他倒上半杯烈酒。

Tony严肃而委屈地叹气，“不……我今天戒酒。”

“啊？”Steve不可置信地发出声来，每每要防上Stark喝上头发疯都要煞费苦心，难道今天这么省事？

“太狡猾了，昨天侥幸赢我半杯，今天就怯战了？”Clint投来一个鄙夷。

Natasha半边眉毛一挑，“没办法，看来某人的男朋友管得严呀。”弹无虚发，又一位埋头啃沙拉的无辜人士愣住。

“什么？！你们两个终于在一起了？”队长又马上接道，仿佛是没有给他们准备庆祝横幅而惊慌。

“没有！”博士在众人注视和Tony偷笑下反驳，又埋头吃起沙拉。

** **午后** **

** **

当博士走进Tony房间时撞到他正对着窗外打电话。

** **

“对，记好了我们只是去开发布会。你要是敢穿帮，小心你……你你你你怎么来……”他看见博士，急忙挂断电话，“欢迎光临博士，是来关心我的午觉是否安稳吗，真不巧我马上要去开发布会实是抱歉，不过如果您愿意陪我睡上一顿香甜午觉的话我也愿意推掉发布会。”他以极快语速说完一大串，又补上一个夸张微笑试图掩饰心虚。

“确定是发布会？平常不看你如此积极。”

“现在不一样了，作为一名Bruce Banner的准男友，必然要积极向上处理好各项事务并为世界的安稳和谐献上我力所能及的一份力量，不过发布会人很多很杂，考虑到您不喜社交就请待在大厦内好吃好喝，待我去去就回。”话毕，又眨巴下眼准备潇洒闪人。

“看来是意义非凡的重要发布会啊，那我也去看看好了。”

大步流星的人差点被这句话绊倒，“呃……Happy是骑摩托车过来接我的，只能载一人。”

“确定？”Bruce盯了眼Tony花哨的大裤衩，心中有数。

“好吧，是我让他悄悄过来带我去赌场玩。我错了。”他垂头丧气地投降，瘫倒在床，极其不情愿地掏出手机。

“干嘛？”

“打电话让他别来了。你看我这么诚恳的认错态度，可以原谅吗？”

“为什么，我有不让你去吗？”

“什么？！我爱死你了博士！”他激动地把点到一半的手机随手扔飞。若不是还躺在床上，绝对要向博士飞去一个熊扑。

“如果不是开摩托车来的，就把我也捎上吧，虽然对赌博无兴趣，但正好感受一下气氛。”

Tony恢复理智后挠了挠山羊胡，“可是那里的辣妹那么多……”

“没关系我相信你，反正我也在旁边想必你不敢做什么出格的事情。”

他快活地跳下床，“不不不我是在担心你。”

“嗯？”

“作为一名憨厚可爱而不自知的性感小卷毛，到时被一群妖艳货围在中间，那我可要吃上一大口醋顺手把赌场给炸了，不是吗？”他扶着博士一边的肩， 边说边绕到他身后，最后另手从另一端伸出来打了个清脆的响指。

“……”

“不如这样，你来当我的小跟班好了。如果想当保镖的话，以你的体格可能要事先变身才足够威猛，但赤裸上身有点不太合适，而且你的弹力裤还在洗衣机里，扯远了，我记得给你买过几套正经西装，该派上用了！”

** **20分钟后** **

“这是，Doc.Banner？”Happy向他的boss问好后也注意到他身后那位很熟悉的戴着墨镜西装笔挺的卷发男子。

“嗨~”Bruce青涩地抬起小半个手向身形较胖的男人打招呼。

“不你认错人了，这位是我新的小跟班。毕竟没有皇帝嫌丫鬟多嘛。来，给你Happy大哥拎包。”他一把抢来Happy携身的公文包，毫不客气地抛给博士。

Happy开着跑车，载着后座的二人一路飞驰，抵达赌场门口时便已被赌场老板看到，跑来接待。

“嗨呀，好久不见呀钢铁侠先生，这几日没见您常来是否又在拯救地球？”

“少废话，老子今天要赢得你倾家荡产。”

那势利人笑得更灿烂了，“好嘞！”

他们一边聊着一边走向前台。

“还是老规矩，先来一百万筹码热热身吗钢铁侠先生？”

“咳。”身后的Bruce像是在看风景，稍有刻意地咳了声。

“呃……那要不我还是……呃、”他面露难色地犹豫了下，“今天来点不一样的！先给老子来上个……嗯…… ****一百美元****。”

****“WHAT！？”****Happy和赌场老板几乎同时叫出来。

Stark收获一枚全赌场最小的筹码，在手上掂了掂，“等我杀得这里片甲不留时，再来惊叹吧。”

** **两个小时后** **

“哇咔咔！”敞篷跑车上有人正发出几乎走火入魔的笑声，或是叫嚣声。

Tony抱着一大包被钞票填满到拉链无法合上的黑色包裹，又想起那赌场老板青绿如Hulk的脸色时又不禁欢呼起来，“博士啊博士你可真是我的幸运星，看看今天的收获，都是你的功劳！”

他把这一包钞票抛给同在后座的博士，又伸头递上激动的热吻，被后者早有防备的一只手掌勉强拦截住，还是被啄了满手口水。

司机Happy看着头顶的镜子，“Boss啊，说好的只是跟班，怎么差别对待这么严重。

当然，我的意思并不是想要您的……”

“……Mua。”他嘴型比出一个浮夸的吻。

“开你的车。”Stark掏出一捆钞票，砸中前头人光滑的脑袋。

“嘿嘿……谢谢老板。”

** **大厦内** **

“博士啊，目前正值日本樱花季，不如我们明天上午……”他接下博士脱掉的西装外套，转头叠好放到桌上。

“你有瑜伽课。”博士不领情地回答。

他像是没听到，“中午还可以吃三文鱼，下午再玩完再回纽约。”

“不行。”

利诱失败，但还有以尊严为代价的后手策略——撒娇。

“就休息一天嘛……”他趁博士躺床休息，厚颜面地扑过去拽住一条大腿用全身裹住。

“休息一天？你是才锻炼一天，门都没有。”

他两只手以交错节奏轻柔锤击在Bruce腿上，又转而捏揉，“我的好博士……”

Banner考虑到再不发话终结话题，毕恭毕敬的按摩服务就要升级到捏脚了，“这么快就想贿赂我了？不吃这套。”

“坏博士，这么棒的手活按摩都不满意呀，难道……”他蹲坐在Bruce两腿之间，双手仍旧卖力工作，目光却不怀好意地垂直落下，掉进一条拉链的锯齿间，“你不会还想来个口活？”

“Stark！”

“好吧，先说好不许射脸。”

博士以标准仰卧起坐姿势带着抬手动作，猛敲在Stark脑门，后者嗷呜哀嚎一声。

“刚刚想提醒你的没让我说完。两次黄腔，按规矩，明天瑜伽课延长两小时。”

“NO！！！！！！！”

** **过了很多天** **

事实上，他们并没有认真记录天数，外加上那本计划表被Stark“不小心”泼上墨水后更多了些死无对证，虽说可以询问Jarvis但或许也没有必要，毕竟（奄奄一息的）Stark坚定表示他的地狱训练绝对是坚持了足足一个月。

不过Steve说他每次晨起跑步回来听到瑜伽房里传出惨叫的天数只有27，他们差点又内战一次，不会和好的那种。

** **房间里** **

“蹡蹡！！”Stark带着自己的配乐，跳跃着在Bruce面前摆出“大”字。

“Tony·焕然一新·Stark。”他自我介绍道。

“呃……你只是换上了套刚洗好的焕然一新最浮夸闪亮外套？”Bruce望着那件纯白色镶满钻石的奢侈外衣，一如既往地泼出冷水。

“错！被洗涤的不是衣服，是我的身体、心志还有这颗灵魂！”

“……”

“感谢老师一个月以来含辛茹苦地监督、教导，替我戒除了不少不良嗜好和纵欲，虽说主要的只是些锻炼，但也是对我本人由内而外完完全全的升华！如今的Tony Stark，光彩夺……”

“停，说重点。在我吐之前。”

“咳咳！说好的训练我一个月，看我如此优良的表现必然是合格没话说。我的小博士是不是也该答应我什么了？”

“确实，我猜我也没有别的理由继续开脱了……”

Tony先是高举双手得意欢呼出一声很长的“哇呼~”，“那么！从今天起，MY BRO就要变成MY BOYFRIEND了？”他伸出邀请的手掌，掌心于胸腹高度正面朝上地置于两者之间。

“嗯……”

Bruce也递出右手。

那条颜色稍深且臂毛茂密的手臂伸去，手掌还未贴合上Tony的指头，忽然手腕被对方偷袭扼住。

“！？”

“****YOU WISH.****”他阴森而缓慢地吐出这两个单词。

手腕被不遗余力地攥死，痛得Bruce叫出声来。

“你……干嘛……”

Stark手腕使劲往一边旋，带着胳膊的力量，逼得对方呻吟着扭转身体缓解不至于被扭断，忍受手臂被蛮力转到后背钳制住。

“嗨呀小博士，这一个月蹂躏得我还爽吗？”他前倾身体，瞪大的眼珠和鼻息热浪都满带挑衅，“你不会知道我在瑜伽室里怎么卧薪尝胆，要不是我赤手空拳打不过Hulk，早就和你拼了！‘欧欧欧我认识里的Tony Stark巴拉巴拉……’”他扮出欠扁的鬼脸来，又笑得张狂。

“没想到这么烂毙了的借口，还能在仅仅一个月时间内把我这几次拯救世界于危难之中的超级英雄的尊严一扫而光，没关系，现在轮到我了。来，给我看看你这不服软的倔强还剩多少。”

占尽上风的一方把对方的另一手也一并钳制，小腿猛地前踢，换来Banner“咚”一声单膝跪倒，大口喘息。

“我……我错了……”

“咦，那位魔鬼教练的冷酷硬气去哪里了？这么软绵绵的才是我的博士啊。想做我男朋友？那可不行，你和我认识的那位乖巧贤惠的博士不一样哦，接下来该我训练你一个月了，反抗这种不良习惯就先戒掉吧。不服就变大揍我啊，不然，就只能被我****变大****欺负了。嘿嘿。”他欺身贴住博士，前倾身体把他压倒在地上。

“很喜欢看我在瑜伽软垫上****惨叫****、****求饶****外加事后****走不了路****？这一个月我把它们原封不动还给你，当然了，会以我最喜欢的方式。”

<strike>“停，不许再写下去了。”</strike> <strike></strike>

<strike>（被博士命令的我只好收笔）</strike> <strike></strike>

END.


End file.
